


Two months

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Two months

Loki woke up when Tony crawled into bed, it was two months since they had got together and Loki was finally beginning to accept that Tony actually wanted to be with him. That this was not some strange way of keeping him under control and that when he went to work in the lab for three days straight it wasn’t to get away from Loki*.

Loki smiled as Tony cuddled up against him putting his head on Loki’s chest and going to sleep immediately. Loki stroked Tony’s hair gently there was something very reassuring about having him there, Loki had never really felt this sort of connection with anyone before and it was nice he decided, much to his surprise, just to lay like this with someone.

Not to mention how much fun it would be when Tony finally woke up (usually at around 11.00) full of energy!

*The first time it had happened he had tried to sit in the lab too, reading and trying to talk to Tony or Jarvis but it hadn’t gone well, things exploding had a tendency to interrupt.


End file.
